


Fragile Beginning

by AlexandeNight



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Man of Glass episode, Season 3 Spoilers, Whump, cw blood, new relationships, self doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandeNight/pseuds/AlexandeNight
Summary: What if Juno didn't have time to heal properly from the soul incident before he and Ransom went on their first mission in the Aurinko crime family?
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	Fragile Beginning

“I recommend we turn our walk into a run.” Nureyev said, not daring to look at the scene Miss Nova Zolotova was making. “A very fast run, Go!” and gave a gentle shove to the small of Juno’s back as they broke into a sprint, Juno hitching up the golden skirt as they fled. His footsteps fell farther and farther behind. Glancing back, Nureyev saw his face twisted into a grimace “Quickly now Detective!” he called.

“I’d like to see you run in 6 inch heal-ahh!” he stumbled and Nureyev grasped his elbow to keep him upright at the very least. He’d have to have a chat with Buddy about practical footwear later. Hopefully. 

The security was closing in fast, one of them desperately throwing a flashy prop blaster at their retreating backs. The shot went wide, the useless weapon skidding on the cobbled path. 

At this rate, they'd be overtaken in moments. Nureyev lengthened his stride doing his best to keep Juno steady when he laid eyes on their salvation. Their ride was up ahead, hovering just over the precipice of the floating mansion. He’d rarely been so glad to see a car.

“When I say jump-”

“What are you crazy?! I’m not gonna-”

“Jump!” 

The pair dove into the transport’s open door, Nureyev never loosening his hold on the screaming Detective's arm as they fell into a heap in the back seat. 

“Hello.” said Jet “please fasten your seatbelts.”

“A little busy- at the moment.” Nureyev disentangled an arm to pull the door shut. “For now, might I suggest we make our getaway.” Several drones shot out of crevices. The angry whir of their propellers audible over the hum of the engine. 

While the security inside had to meet aesthetic requirements, there were no such restrictions on the outer team.

“I’m merely pointing out that our escape may be bumpy.” said Jet, nonetheless plugging their route on the controls. Doing a complicated maneuver to avoid a rapidly forming web of laser light. Juno hissed as the pair were jostled about, clinging to Nureyev in a peculiar fashion “The security is different from the schematics Buddy provided.” Jet grunted, pulling hard on the steering console. 

“They updated the security system at 2 a.m.” Nureyev supplied, throwing out a hand to brace against the car’s side. 

“2 a.m.? A last minute security switch then.”

“Quite, not the most organized affair, but a switch nonetheless.” It was Juno that found that out, Juno that had saved his overly cocky self from being caught by the cameras. He was still rattled by the entire affair. 

The lady in question was unusually quiet, the quietest he’d been all evening. Huddling into Nureyev’s side where he’d landed. His hand was wrapped tightly around his middle, breath coming in fast and shallow. Nureyev was reminded of Juno's less than favorable reaction to their Martian joy ride in the Ruby 7. Was this his motion sickness? or- something else- Concern welled up in his chest, eclipsing the confused jumble of emotions he hadn’t managed to fold away into the Juno Steel file. 

“Juno?” he asked softly, struggling into an upright position moving the other with him “You didn’t get hurt, did you?” 

“Wha? No- it’s juss-'' he pushed away and leaned over “hard for a lady to catch his breath in a get up like this. Besides'' he winced, reaching into the folds of the skirt “landed on something kind of hard.” and produced the _Gilded Globe of Reaches Far_ with a weak smile that made Nureyev’s nerves flutter. 

The golden circuitry and intricately carved gems glinting in the faint light of the floating mansion, casting a bewitching shimmer on his face. Nureyev felt as though he could gaze at him forever. That illusion was shattered moments later when a sharp maneuver from Jet nearly made Juno lose his grip on the intricate map.

“Might I suggest you put that away until we are safe aboard carte blanche?” Jet suggested, pulling hard on the controllers. 

* * *

Once back, they were informed to make a showing for the family meeting to debrief the others on the mission. Juno disappeared to change, hobbling into the meeting room a half hour later looking morose. 

“So kind of you to make it darling. I was just about to send Jet after you.” Buddy quipped by way of greeting. 

“Yeah, well, that dress is a nightmare to get out of. Been in straight jackets easier to escape.” he shot back, his tone lacking it's usual bite.

“Yes, well, if you need help, all you have to do is ask. Ransom,” Juno made a funny sort of cough “has just been telling us the details. It worked for the best this time, but for future reference darling; when you have an account filled with fake credits, best not draw too much attention to it.”

Juno sighed, collapsing into a seat. Something seemed to be weighing on the detective, something other than the disaster of a mission the pair had endured. Nureyev kept glancing over, noting the way Juno sat hunched over on himself, the tired way he recanted the mission. The crude, efficient way he dismantled their performance, exposing each and every flaw, mirrored Nureyev’s own analysis. 

They had finally started to work as a team near the end, but before then- well, they both had a lot to say about the faults in their plans. The only thing Buddy scolded them for was failing to keep her in the loop, and chastising Nureyev for not relying more on Juno. 

They had successfully retrieved the globe but it did not feel like a victory. By the end, Nureyev felt his face burn in shame. 

* * *

After the debriefing and a private word with Buddy, Juno came to his room to talk. Well, Juno talked, a long winded apology Nureyev barely managed to listen to as his mind whirred with the information Buddy left him.

“Point is I’m jus- sorry.” he stopped, eye over bright and wide in anticipation. Unease settling between them. 

Nureyev couldn’t think of what to say. It was clearly his turn, as it were, clearly the time to speak, but…. He already felt so _raw._ Between the mission’s blow to his professional pride and the conversation with Buddy, his head felt fit to bursting with overstuffed files for _future consideration._

“ _Juno_ -” his voice came out soft and strained, the name barely made it bas the lump in his throat.

The other man stood unsteadily “I-I’m too late aren't I, _damn it_ , I- I should leave-” 

Nureyev swallowed, he had to say _something, anything_ to stop him from walking out that door a second time. He reached out, catching Juno’s clammy hand in his “Not too late, Juno. You’re-not too late.” he gave a short sad laugh that shaved off the edges of the anxiety churning within “If today has made one thing abundantly clear Detective, it’s that you and I still make a good team." He paused, taking a moment to gather himself. The man before him was shaking slightly. "I think I- I think I still want you to stay.” 

A complicated array of emotions played across Juno’s face as he pulled away, scrubbing the back of his head. “Ahh hell, don’ tell me that’s it!” He barked out a laugh, “You know how s- _scared_ I was of-of this? Of us? Of- ahhh-'' he doubled over clutching his stomach for the second time that day. 

Nureyev dashed to his side “Juno? Juno what’s wrong?” He grasped his shoulders trying to get him to look him in the eye. They sank to the floor, Nureyev pulling him close like he had done in Miasma’s compound. 

Juno was in pain, serious pain and had been for quite some time. Only he’d been too caught up in his own stupid thoughts to notice it before. Just like the mission. 

The last instance he saw Juno this bad off was during Miasma's experiments in an old Martian Tomb. 

“Juno!”

“N-Nothin- jus feelin a bit woozy-”

“Woozy?” Nureyev adjusted his grip, ghosting a hand down his side and- there was something damp there, _sticky_ even. 

“Yeah, being swept off your feet has that effect on a la-ahh!” he curled tighter into his chest, every part of him tensing, breath coming in fits and bursts. “Don’ touch!” Nureyev snapped his hand away, the light catching the russet smear across his fingers.

“Juno you’re bleeding.” His mind reeled. Juno had been _hurt_ , but when- how? Why hadn’t he _said_ anything. 

“Oh yeah, what do ya know? Thanks for the update.”

“Let me have a look.”

“N-no, it’s fine.” He struggled to push himself upright, “shouldn’t be here.”

“Oh don’t be such a baby.” Now that the initial shock had left, it was easy to fall into old patterns. He pushed Juno back gently so he was resting against the dresser. Worryingly, Juno let him, leaning his head back and closing his eye in exhaustion. Lifting his shirt elicited a soft “ohhh-” from the thief. 

He was covered in injuries that couldn’t be more than a few weeks old, judging by the angry red and pink of the lacerations. The corset couldn’t have done his healing process any favors. 

Some of the wounds had opened, and Juno had plastered large adhesive bandages over the top. Those would need tending to if the dark stains were anything to go by. But the one that was most concerning was an ace bandage located on the underside of his ribcage. Blood dying the once pristine fabric a deep red.

“May of had a lil’ more f-fun than anticipated today-” 

“Juno, what happened?” Nureyev cupped his face, gently stroking a thumb over the bone of Juno's cheek. The heat radiated off his skin, only adding to the growing list of worry. 

“Stupid really- I hit some space junk- and-” he paused, pulling in air “it hit back.” 

“Space junk-? Ohh never mind," he changed tacked "why didn’t you tell us?”

“I did-”

“What? _When_?”

“At the meeting family thing. Wasn’- feelin my best-”

Nureyev thought back to the _family_ meeting hours ago, he hadn’t been paying attention. He remembered Juno supporting his resume and spilling his coffee moments after a defiant declaration to Buddy that he could drink it. The situation had been comical at the time, but he remembered how his hands had shook- Same when he tripped on the carpet to the gala. Juno was many things, but he wasn’t a novice to heals or an elegant gown, his performance on the dance floor spoke to his skill. 

Then there was his impatience to end the auction, and the way he’d bulled him over when Nureyev tried taking the globe prematurely. The way his face had twisted, and how tightly he squeezed Nureyev- Was that what had done it? Or was it when they escaped to the transport- Admittedly, he'd been more focused on ensuring they landed in the car than being gentile and-

The truth was, Nureyev hadn’t been paying attention. He didn’t pay attention and Juno was _hurting_ because of it.

“Wasn’t _feeling_ your best? Juno, these are serious injuries.”

“N-not anymore-” Juno sighed “And we needed- the map- the Cure Mother-” he drew in another ragged breath “It could do a lot of pe-eople a lot a good.” 

Fear coiled in Nureyev’s gut as he thought of the words Buddy had said to him mear hours before ‘ _We are not legends- legends are dead things-_ ’

How many times had Juno almost become a legend himself? How many times had he tried to sacrifice himself for the greater good? Go out in a blaze of glory? 

“I’m going to get Vespa.”

“N-no!” Juno gasped, grabbing hold of the other’s wrist “Nureyev, _please-_ I- I don’t want her to see me- right now. Don’t _need_ it-”

“Detective, you need more than I can give you.”

“It’ll stop- soon-” he was almost pleading “ _please_ , jus’ stay.” 

Nureyev looked at Juno Steel for a good long moment- he loved this man- and that _scared_ him. It was a simple truth that he’d tried to run from- even going so far as to let him walk away on those soft feet in the dead of the night all that time ago- That decision hurt almost as much as Juno leaving in the first place.

He could live without Juno Steel- but it was getting harder and harder to understand why he’d _wanted_ too. 

A little more time, that's all he asked for. That wasn't so unreasonable all things considered.

“Oh- have it your way Detective. But you’re going to let me patch you up at the very least; I will not have you bleeding out on my watch.”

Juno gave an exhausted, wicked grin “Thanks Toots.” 

Nureyev relieved Juno of his soaked shirt, peeling it up and over his head, freeing his shoulders and arms. Leaving the myriad of injuries exposed to the open air. There was evidence of concealer over the bruises on his chest where the gown hadn't covered. That really wouldn't do. 

For now, he unwounded the bandage, careful to not interfere with the clotting blood until a truly evil looking wound was laid bare. A jagged V carved into the rungs of his ribcage, deviating into the vulnerable flesh of his stomach, the stitching had torn messily apart; half-healed bruises blotching his skin. Suddenly, it wasn’t hard to believe Juno lost a fight with space junk.

It wasn’t wise to stitch him up again, best leave that to Vespa. But, _maybe_ , he could hold it off till morning.

He cleaned it best he could, Juno occasionally letting out little piteous sounds as he worked. It was intimate. He could feel every stuttering breath under his long fingers, every twitch and tensed muscle. He had him like this before, under more enjoyable circumstances, delighting in the honesty that played across his face- But now- there were only gasps of pain and watery smiles. Worry settled heavily in his chest. he’d just gotten him back, and now this-

Fresh gauze packed tight against the weeping wound and back the bandage went. Juno’s feverish head rested in the crock of Nureyev’s neck as he wound it tightly around. He was given a fresh bed shirt, the largest one Nureyev had packed. Juno was more muscular than he was, smaller in stature but broader of shoulder. He was lucky to find anything to fit him at all.

“Okay, to bed love.” and pressed a kiss into his curls, marveling at how easy the term of endearment had slipped from his lips- even after everything. Then again, perhaps it was _because_ of everything. “You’ve got a doctor’s appointment in the morning.” 

“I- don’ want too-” Juno whined, but placidly allowed Nureyev to maneuver him to the mattress. He curled on his good side, laying his head in the hollow point of Nureyev’s arm. 

Nureyev found himself hoping that this time, he would stay. 

In the morning- he’d see Juno treated and that would be that. He ran his fingers along his back in a soothing fashion and fell asleep to his lady’s gentle breath. 

It was that same breath that woke Nureyev some odd hours later-

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, discussions or constructive critiques are greatly appreciated ^^
> 
> Looks like there is gonna be a part 2 in this~


End file.
